The electronic payment is more and more used to perform transactions, in particular through the Internet network. In such a case, a seller provides an electronic catalog for selling articles or even services through Internet. Any buyer connected by a terminal to Internet can consult the catalog and purchase the proposed articles by sending his order to the seller through Internet together with his credit/debit card number (herein after referred to as “card number”).
Generally, the payment is validated by using an electronic payment center which is also connected to the Internet network. Such a center is connected to the banking companies and authorized/certified by these banking companies. At the same time the buyer orders the articles to the seller, he transmits his PIN (Personal Identification Number) code to the electronic payment center together with the identification of the purchased articles, the date and the time of the purchase. Upon receiving the order, the seller sends the identification of the articles, the time and date and the card number to the electronic payment center which can then validate the payment after checking that the PIN code number corresponds to the card number.
But, in such an electronic payment, it is always the buyer who decides and validates the transaction. Now, considering the increase of electronic payment through the Internet network, and considering the need that such a system may be available to several people depending upon a single credit like to young people (children) or old people (grandparents) who are sometimes overtaken by the today techniques, it is a problem not having such a transaction being validated by the prime owner of the credit card, or in a general way by a third party.